The Null Void Fortress
Appearance The Null Void Fortress is a massive black castle with huge black castle walls surrounding it. The Null Void Fortress has a glowing lava moat surrounding it, and a large metal gate where prisoners are escorted inside. The inside consists of six areas: '1. The Prison' This is a large courtyard at the bottom of a deep hole. Noobs are literally rolled down the side of the hole to reach the courtyard, while the guards take the elevator. Noobs are provided with food and water, but almost no entertainment. The courtyard however, is not the only area of the prison. The prison also has cells dug into the sides of the hole to give noobs a place to sleep. The prison is the second deepest area of the Null Void Fortress, being a mere one thousand yards above the lava lake forming underneath the Null Void Fortress. The lava lake's purpose is to make tunneling useless, and to provide a lower area of the lava moat. '2. The Residential Area' The residential area is an area for random NPCs to relax and recuperate. The apartments, the market, and the play area make up the Residential area. The Apartments are four large apartment buildings which house identical 15 x 15 Yard rooms inside. New furnishings may be purchased in the market. The Market is the economic center of the residential area, and sells any product that the NPCs or Volcano may wish to part with. The Play Area is a large hangar-like part of the Null Void Fortress where NPCs build various places to play or exercise. '3. The Maze' The Maze refers to both the High-Security area of the Null Void Fortress, and the actual maze one must traverse to enter. The maze itself is a large rapidly changing stone maze, in which people can easily be trapped for eternity. The High-Security Area is a small area guarded by highly powerful guards. Various extremely strong cell doors line the area, and house some more dangerous residents of Forum Fight. '4. Volcano's Room' Volcano lives inside of a 35' x 30' x 10' room. The room contains a large extravagant rug, a wide mahogany desk, a small, simple bed, and a stolen Clan Wars Orb. '5. The Armory' The Null Void Fortress Armory is a large vault, where almost any weapon can be found. '6. The Barracks' The Barracks are the quarters of the Guards in the Null Void Fortress, and it also contains the cafeteria, where both civilians and guards can eat meals. Outside Outside of the Null Void Fortress is a diamond hard sand-like material that makes up the entire ground down to the lava level. Various guard outposts line this area, but stop after awhile. A purely aesthetic portal lies at the edge of the Null Void Fortress ground to give escaping prisoners false hope. Protocol & Defenses Established protocol is the following: All Prisoners are to be removed of any item, armor, or other thing that could possibly give them a chance of escaping. The items removed are to be thrown into the lava moat. Once removed of helpful items, the prisoner is to be escorted to his respective area, and sealed there until later. Once every week, a lottery is held. The winner of this lottery is thrown into the Null Void Fortress Lava Moat. The established defenses are the following: AMG: Anti-magic Generator. These are spread throughout the Null Void Fortress and will prevent magic of any being equal to or having less power than Volcano. AEG: Anti-Everything Generator. These are spread throughout the Null Void Fortress and will prevent any natural ability, talent, or power being used by a being equal to or having less power than Volcano. Guards: There are thousands of guards in the Null Void Fortress, who prevent noobs and other from escaping the Null Void Fortress. They do not actually "guard" the fortress, they only prevent prisoners from escaping. Category:Places